


Casly Singer

by RoseCrawford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And becomes Bobby's son, Before the Series, Castiel falls like Anna, Dean and Cas fight like a married couple, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Many things change, Tags will update as needed, some don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCrawford/pseuds/RoseCrawford
Summary: In 1976, there were two meteors sighted over America.In 1976, the angel Castiel cut out his own grace and fell from Heaven.In 1977, Casly was born.In 1979, Casly Singer was adopted.In 1991, Casly Singer met Dean and Sam Winchester.In 2008, Angels reappeared on Earth and each one of them seemed to know Casly.Supernatual AU where Castiel fell before the series began.





	1. Chapter 1

“You did /what/?”

Dean cleared his thought and looked down, shifting on the motel bed. He couldn’t take the intense stare anymore. It didn’t lessen when he looked away but at least he didn’t have to see the shocked look in the blue eyes. 

“I made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back to life.”

He hadn’t even wanted to do this. He hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, at all, but Sammy had forced his hand within a week. Bobby had known Sam was dead, and demanded an explanation within a day. Luckily, Cas hadn’t been with them during that disastrous week, and Dean had managed to convince both of them to keep quiet about it. Sam was easy, all he had to do was say that once they got out of it, Cas would never need to know. Bobby was harder, but Dean was asking him to lie to his son, so he was shocked he even got the older hunter to agree. But now… now he had pushed it off as long as he could. 

He risked a glance up. Cas wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was staring at his hand, his expression blank. That worried Dean more than anything else.

“How long?” He asked, after a long moment of silence. 

“…. Next month.” Dean admitted, watching Cas’s hands turn to fists. Cas’s head shot up in surprise, his wide eyes right back on Dean.

“Out of what?” He asked, taken back. Dean couldn’t blame him, as most deals gave people ten years. He wanted to lie again, tell his friend that it’s only been a few days since the deal, but he couldn’t. He had lied enough, he would be dead in a month, and Cas would find out from Sam and Bobby anyway.

“A year.”

“And you only told me now?” Cas said sharply, eyes narrowing. He stood up, shaking with excess energy to just do something. He started talking with his hands, making Dean wince. He only did that when he was extremely upset. “We could have- we could have figured a way out of it, found a loophole-“

“Sammy’s been trying all year. And anyway, if I get out of it, his life is forfeit.” Dean explained, trying to keep his voice calm. It was a weird switch in dynamic, but Cas had a right to be upset. Cas just huffed, throwing his hand up like he was done. 

“Right. Willing to sacrifice everything for your brother.” He said, voice amused, but it felt hallow. He wasn’t looking at Dean anymore, and Dean felt bad at the relief it was. But mostly, he felt angry at the words. How dare he say something like that? Cas had known them for years, since they were kids. He knew how important Sam was to him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, glaring up at him. Cas glanced at him before dropping his gaze, sighing. His shoulders slumped, as if he lost all fight.

“Nothing….” He said quietly. Then he straightened up, and sounded more normal, more like himself. It was obvious it was an act. “No, no, I get it. If I were in your shoes… I get it. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Dean admitted. He hadn’t. It was bad enough about the people he had to tell a year ago, but Cas hadn’t needed to know about his impending death. Cas didn’t need the stress. But Cas would never agree. And it looked like he didn’t, if the way he looked at Dean incredulously.

“Didn’t want- You’re doing it again.” He said, face falling flat into a stern look. Dean just looked at him confused at the sudden shift.

“What? Doing what?”

“Trying to protect me, like I can’t take care of myself.”

“I am not-“ Dean tried to say, tried to explain. 

“Yes you are. You’ve done it since we were teenagers Dean. Ok, so you can’t get out of the deal. You could have let me know, and let me feel like I was doing something. Given Sam some help in research.” Cas paused, before running his hand over his face. “… Dad knew didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did. I begged him not to tell.” Dean shook his head. “And wait, hold up, I do not try to protect you.”

“Yes, you do. It’s like all it took was one bad hunt to get you to forget that, one, I’m two years older than you, and two, I’ve been raised a hunter as well. Just because my father wasn’t as big of a dick as John Winchester-“

“Ok hold up, you can’t just talk about him like that-“

“You cannot sit there and tell me that Bobby Singer wasn’t a better father than John Winchester. Hell, he was a better father to you as well.” Cas snapped, actually raising his voice a little. Dean fell silent, still fuming. Cas wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean Dean liked the way he put it. No matter what John did, he was still his father. The glaring match last for a long moment, before it was Cas who sighed and dropped his gaze. He sat back down, hiding his head in his hands. 

“So, you’re dying in a month and we can’t do anything about it.”

“No, we can’t.” Dean confirmed. The room fell to silence again before Dean cleared his throat and shifted nervously on the bed. “Look, I know that I have no right to ask you anything right now-“

“Dean, no.” Cas snapped, but it sounded half-hearted at best. He still wasn’t looking at him. “I’m angry at you, but we’re still friends.”

“I need you to look after Sammy when I’m gone.”

“I saw that coming.” Cas said, finally looking up at him. All the anger seemed to have drained out of him, just leaving him sad. “Of course I will, you complete Idiot.”

xXx

They met when Cas was 14, Dean was 12, and Sam was 8.

It was the first time John had left his sons at Bobby’s. They had met the man before, when he came out to help on hunts, but it was the first time that John had a job close enough to South Dakota to even think of leaving the boys over there.

Dean wasn’t happy with it. It was bad enough when his dad left them in a motel room while he hunted, but at least then John had faith in Dean to watch over and take care of Sam. But now, they were being left at his hunter friend’s house, as if Dean wasn’t enough to keep Sammy safe.

He didn’t get out of the car when his dad parked it. He just watched John go and talk to Bobby, and Sam run up excitedly to the house, but he just stayed in his seat.

He was not pouting. He wasn’t. He was nearly a teenager.

And he didn’t jump when someone knocked on his window. He opened the door and glared, angry at this boy for bothering him. The boy didn’t seem bothered by his glare however. He was just staring at him at him with blue eyes like he couldn’t care less.

He didn’t look like much. A few inches shorter than him, with messy dark hair and wide blue eyes. He looked like a child and Dean huffed.

“What do you want?”

“Dad told me to come help you with your bags.” He said, not looking away from him. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“‘Dad’?”

The boy rolled his eyes, the first reaction he got from him. “Bobby Singer. He’s my dad. My name is Casly. Casly Singer.”

“Your name is Casly?” Dean scoffed like he heard Dad do many times. “That’s a stupid name. I’m calling you Cas.”

“I rather you not.”

“Too late. Help me with my bags, Cas.”

Cas sighed, but still went to the back seat and grabbed a duffle. Dean thought about just staying in the car, but it wouldn’t do him any good for his dad to come out and see him not pouting. So, with a sigh, he got up and went to go help Cas with the bags.

xXx

“Sam, you need to stop.” Cas said, trying to keep his voice stern as he reached over to take the bottle from Sam. For all the good it did. The bottle was nearly empty, and Sam wasn’t slowing down in the slightest.

“Shut up Cas.” Sam snapped, words slightly slurred. Cas wasn’t even sure how much he had drunk. “Why are you even here?”

“Because you’re my friend.” Cas snapped back, throwing the bottle into the woods as he quickened his pace to get in front of him. This, at least, seemed to stop him, at least for a moment. Sam just scoffed.

“Because Dean asked you to watch me.” Sam said, taking a half-hearted step forward. Cas didn’t move. “I don’t need to be watched over. You should have stayed home!”

“So should you!” Cas said, finally losing his temper. “You should have stayed at Dad’s, where if you were going to get drunk 24/7, you would at least be safe!”

“I don’t need you babysitting me! I’m finding a way to bring Dean back!” Sam said angrily, before just taking out Ruby’s knife. For a second Cas was sure Sam was going to use it on him, but Sam just dropped to his knees and started digging. Cas stared before realizing what Sam was trying to do, and tried to take a step forward. Sam just pointed to knife at him, making Cas stop.

He was fairly sure that Sam wouldn’t attack him, but Sam wasn’t in his right mind. He was drunk, dangerously so, and Cas was afraid that anything that came between him and saving Dean might be hurt. He couldn’t let Sam do that, couldn’t let him live with the knowledge that he had tried to hurt Cas, or anyone else. Cas just needed an opening, one that he was afraid he was going to find as Sam stuck the box in the dirt and covered it back up.

Sam stood back up, shakily and stumbling, and Cas took the opportunity to run forward and grab the knife from his hands. Maybe he could just kill the demon before a deal could even be made. Sam glared at him before looking around, getting angrier that no one had appeared.

“Come on!” Sam yelled, stumbling. Cas tried to take his arm to steady him. Sam just tore his arm away. “Where are you?!”

“Sam-“ 

“I was debating whether to come.” The demon said, cutting Cas of by appearing. Sam seemed to have started ignoring Cas, walking past by him to the demon. Cas, meanwhile, tried to grab him to make him stop, but all it did was cause Sam to stumble before continuing. “After all, nothing’s going to happen here.” The demon whistled, looking Sam up and down. “And buddy, you don’t look so good. Maybe try and sleep more. Get some veggies in your diet.”

“Shut up.” Sam snapped, before spreading his arm wide. “You know why you’re here!”

“Yeah, I do.” The demon said, amused. His eyes flicked to Cas, still holding Ruby’s knife. “Tell him to drop the knife.”

“Cas-“

“Sam, I am not dropping the knife.” Cas snapped, eyes flickering between Sam and the Demon. He hated that both were a threat right then. Sam just shook his head.

“That doesn’t matter. Just take me. Take me and let Dean go.”

“Sam!” Cas snapped. “You can’t-“

“Shut up Cas!” Sam yelled, not looking at him. The demon just shook his head amused, stepping forward since Cas was in no position to suddenly jump him, as focused on Sam as he was.

“Sam, Sam…” The demon leaned against the wooden pole of the porch they were by. “Selling your soul to save your brother’s. You Winchesters are just in a cycle…” 

The demon sounded like he was considering it, and Cas couldn’t breathe. He knew how this was going to go. He could lunge forward, and try to kill the demon, could even succeed, but then what would Sam do? Sam already slipped him once tonight to get more whisky without him knowing, and had slipped him multiple times since they both left Singer’s auto. Sam would get away from him, and summon another demon before Cas could find him, and sell him soul. Then Sam would be the one in Hell, and Dean would be back. Dean would be back, but he would be upset and angry at him for letting Sam sacrifice himself for Dean. Dean would just sell him soul for Sam, and the cycle would start all over again. 

He couldn’t let that happen.

“Take my soul.” The words left his mouth before he even registered him. The demon looked at him in surprise, as if he had forgotten he was there. Sam glared at him.

“Cas!” He snapped, but Cas just talked over him. Now that he said it, he was going to go through with it.

“Take my soul in exchange for Dean Winchester’s.” He said, a lot calmer than he felt. He tried to stay still as the demon stared at him.

“Wait, you’re….” The demon muttered, as if he couldn’t believe something, before he shook his head. “No, no can do. On either of you. Dean’s soul is staying right where it is.”

“But-“ Sam protested. The demon glared.

“Right. Where. It is.” He said, much more forceful the second time. Sam looked ready to attack him with his bare hands, so Cas took the opportunity to lunge across the short distance and stabbed the demon in the heart.

xXx

Getting Sam back to the Impala wasn’t as hard as Cas had thought it was going to be, mostly because Sam seemed to want to get back to the car anyway. It certainly made Cas’s job easier. The other thing that made his job easier was the fact he had pickpocketed the keys from Sam during the walk. So while Sam was blearily trying to look through his pockets to unlock the door, Cas just stepped past him and got in the driver’s side. He could feel Sam’s glare on the back of his head, but the taller man got in the passenger side all the same.

Cas was glad there wasn’t a fight about this. Even if Sam wasn’t drunk off his ass, Cas still wouldn’t have felt comfortable letting him drive in his grief. Cas was just glad that he himself was holding it together so well, to take care of Sam.

Aside from the numbing that he was honestly welcoming for the past month. 

He started to car and gently pulled out of the dirt driveway Sam had parked it. This wasn’t the first time he had driven the Impala, but it only served as another reminded that Dean was gone. Before…. Before, Dean had let Cas drive once, when Dean had been just a shade more drunk than he felt he could drive with. Now, it seemed he was the only one to drive the Impala anymore. Except when Sam was able to slip away, forcing Cas to hotwire a car to catch him.

“Why’d you do it?” Sam asked, sounding both angry and tired. Cas risked a glance over. He was leaned against the door, not looking at Cas, but Cas could see his expression in the window. He looked back at the road.

“Kill the demon? You heard him. He wasn’t going to make a deal.” 

“No.” Sam shifted to glare at him. “Try and sell your soul. Why did you do it?”

Cas sighed. He didn’t want to talk about this. He was tired. The panic from earlier had left him, and he was back to feeling numb. He wished he could get drunk himself. “Why did you?”

“He’s my brother!”

“And he was my best friend.” Cas said, and that was that. He wasn’t talking more. He was going to get Sam back to the motel room, and he was going to try and get some sleep himself. If he could.

Ruby and company had other ideas.

xXx

The one bad hunt actually happened during the two weeks Dean and Sam had stayed with Bobby the first time. It wasn’t even technically a hunt. 

Dean had been curious, and had been exploring some of the woods behind Bobby’s house. He hadn’t gone far, and felt that this close to the property, surely this was safe.

That didn’t stop Cas from trying to stop him.

“I don’t think we’re aloud back here.” Cas said. Dean huffed.

“I can still see the house from here. But you can leave whenever you want.” He said, debating if he could climb the tree. He wasn’t going to go far. Cas had nothing to worry about. He still needed to watch Sammy after all, and even if he was safe with Bobby in the house, Dean still wanted to get back soon. He just wanted to see what was out here first. Cas just shook his head.

“No, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He said, before freezing. Dean looked at him in confusion. The other boy was just staring into the woods. Dean opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly felt a chill and he could see his breath. His eyes widened and he met Cas’s eyes in understanding.

Ghost.

Dean grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and started running to the house. He had no weapons on him, and he could only assume that Cas didn’t either. He could see the house, he just needed to get back into shouting range. 

And then he felt Cas’s hand slip from his and he whirled around to see him being thrown back into a tree, hard. Cas fell in a heap on the ground, and before Dean could run over to check on him, Dean was thrown back as well. 

There was the ghost, walking towards him. It was a girl about his age, in a dirty sweater and ripped jeans. Dean tried to sit up through the pain. He had been lucky enough not to hit his head, but he absolutely had bruises at the very least on his rips. 

He needed something to hit her with. 

Luckily enough, Bobby had picked this time to shoot the ghost girl.

Everything worked out in the end. Dean had worked through the pain and gotten Cas back to the house as Bobby went to go find the bones. Turns out, there had been a missing girl from town the year before. She had gotten broken up with and had written a note to her parents that she was running away. She just didn’t get very far, tripping and falling down a hill in the woods surround the town and dying. 

It was such a little thing, but the sight of Cas unconscious and with a head wound rom where he had hit the tree always stuck with Dean.

So yeah, maybe he was a tad over protective, with both his brother and his friend.

xXx

“I don’t like this Sam.” Cas said, watching as Ruby gently got the newest guy into her car to take to the hospital. He was glad the man was safe, and free of demons, but he hated the way they had saved him. Sam just shook his head.

“It’s fine Cas.” He said, and he sounded better than he had a month ago. Cas couldn’t help but feel relived at that, as bad as it was. “I’m helping people, and I’m getting stronger.” 

“But demon blood... This is all a bad idea.” All of his protests were half-hearted at best. After a month of watching Sam get worse and worse, he was thankful that something had happened to stop the down slide. He hadn’t known how much longer he could have kept up watching his friend like that. 

Except now without something to distract him, the numb feeling was back and worse than ever. He was less thankful for it now, now that he didn’t have to focus on Sam 24/7, but it just didn’t seem to be going away.

“It’s going to be fine Cas.” Sam said, and looked at him a long moment. He suddenly looked worried, and Cas wondered what he saw. It was a little amusing, how the tables had turned in a month. Cas just shook his head and looked away.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” He said, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. He ignored Sam’s calls for him to wait. He didn’t have to worry about Sam right then, so he was going to get drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester is Saved!

Cas shot up in bed, confused at first what had woken him up so suddenly. He tried to take a deep breath, but couldn’t keep it in his lungs. He felt like he was attached to a live wire, energy running through his body and not letting him relax.

And there was a pressure in his head, not quite a headache but like he had a ten-ton weight on his head-

Dean Winchester is Saved!

His eyes jerked over to the window in the motel room. He could hear them now. When he woke up they were just white noise, but now he could hear the voices muttering. There were millions of conversations, quiet, that he could hear if he focused, but like this they just swirled and combined to make white noise, and it was.... comfortable. Familiar. The pressure was still there, so was the energy, but he could just fall into the voices and let it all fall away-

Dean Winchester is Saved!

And then there’s that. It was said with an echo, like multiple people were yelling it at the same time, then one or two afterward, and Cas felt relief swell within him. Dean was Saved, Dean wasn’t in Hell any more, Dean was ok-

“Cas, man, you ok?”

The trance shattered. The voices fell to the back of his brain, and the shouting stopped, and the pressure faded as he jerked to look at Sam. Cas blinked, staring at the younger Winchester. Sam just stared back, waiting for an answer. Cas cleared his throat, glancing away.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Weird dream is all.”

“.... right.” Sam said, still staring at him in concern. “I’m going to take a shower. Ruby’ll be here in an hour.”

“Got it.” Cas said, feeling the bottom of his stomach drop. He stayed still until he heard the bathroom door close, then he hid his face in his hands. Dean Winchester is Saved? Bullshit. Dean was in Hell, had been in Hell for four months, and he wasn’t getting out. Cas had tried. Sam had nearly killed himself trying.

The thought made him get up and silently walk to the bathroom door, listening to the shower for a moment to reassure himself that Sam was fine. He made a promise to Dean that he would watch out for Sam. It was why he had followed him when he left Bobby’s, and stuck around him since. He tried to moderate his drinking, and he tried to stop him from making deals with demons. A good few of them Cas had tried to offer himself up instead, knowing Dean wouldn’t want to come back at the price of his brother. Thankfully, thankfully, no demon took the deals, but that didn’t stop Sam from trying to get himself killed.

Cas never thought he would have been more relieved to have Ruby show back up, and give Sam a purpose. One that Cas had to agree with. But he didn’t like how they were going about it, and he knew Dean wouldn’t either.

He shook his head and went to get dressed before Ruby showed up. He’ll deal with Sam’s demon blood problem later, when Sam wasn’t so in need of a purpose and when Cas himself didn’t feel so numb.

And now he was hearing voices in his head, telling him his best friend was back, giving him relief. He rubbed his face again. He was going insane, but he couldn’t let Sam know.

xXx

“So where is Sam?” Dean asked. He was seated at Bobby’s table, and it never felt more of a relief. Not only had he been walking for the better part of the day just to find a car to use, the familiar seat reminded him that he was home. He was out. 

Four months in Hell, feeling like 40 years, and all he had to show for it was a hand print around his arm. It still all seemed like a bad joke, and all he wanted to do was find his brother. 

Bobby shook his head. “I don’t know.” He said, sounding sad and frustrated. Dean felt a weight in his stomach.

“You didn’t watch him?” He asked, suddenly imaging all the things Sam could have done in his grief. Shit, who knew what that kid would do in his grief, especially left alone. Dean had been trying to convince himself that Sam and Bobby hadn’t done anything stupid to get him out, but if Sam was missing, he would have done a number of self-destructive things. 

Bobby just gave him a look.

“I tried, but he slipped away pretty quickly after we buried you. If it makes you feel any better, Casly disappeared with him.”

That did make him feel marginally better, knowing his friend was watching over his brother, but that still didn’t stop the worry that Sam had done something stupid. Something must had shown on his face because Bobby shook his head, and got up, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. 

“Well, I’m glad that it makes you feel better, because the thought of those two idjits alone has been worrying me for months.”

“…how bad were they?” Dean had to ask. Bobby didn’t look that good himself, but Dean could see he was holding up. He looked thinner than he did a few months ago, and much more tired, but nothing drastic. It let him stop worrying about one person at least. 

“Sam… Sam was angry, mostly.” Bobby said, pouring them both a glass of whisky. “But he was quiet too. Real quiet. Then he just took off. Casly… just kinda shut down for a day or so, before he was suddenly fine. Woke up to the Impala gone, and both bedrooms empty. Neither of them have been answering my calls.”

Dean took a good look at Bobby, at his worry about both his adoptive sons, legally and otherwise, before nodding and drinking the drink.

“Alright. Then let’s go find the two dumbasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First major change is that it wasn't Castiel, obviously, that got Dean out of Hell. So the hand print is on his arm, like he had just been grabbed and jerked up. 
> 
> Comment on what you think is going to or would like to see change!


	3. Chapter 3

He dropped the bucket of ice he was holding.

Dean was there. Dean Winchester was alive and right there with Sam and his father. 

“Cas.” Dean, Dean, said, smiling at him a little, before frowning. “So what did you do?”

“I.... what?” Cas blinked, brain still trying to catch up with what he’s seeing. All of his hunter instincts were telling him to go through the checks, silver and holy water and iron, to make sure he was actually Dean, but Sam and Bobby seemed comfortable with him. Surely they already checked. 

“Give him a second, man.” Sam said, as Bobby was looking him over. Cas was sure he didn’t look bad, but his hair might be unwashed. He hadn’t been paying attention. But he was still focused on Dean. 

“You’re alive.” He said, before frowning a little. “You’re Saved.”

/Dean Winchester is Saved!/

The voices was right. Cas couldn’t have known that Dean was back this morning, and if his brain had just made it up, that was too... coincidental. Coincidences don’t happen that cleanly. No. This was something more. 

“Er... yes?” Dean said, confused over his wording clearly. He also looked Cas over, and apparently decided that Cas had done nothing, that he hadn’t known Dean was back, because he didn’t ask again. “I’m not sure what saved me though. I just... have this handprint.” He said, holding up his arm, with a clear handprint burn, as if someone just grabbed and yanked him. 

“Well then we need to figure it out.” He said. Sam just shot him a look. 

“Do we have to look a gift house in the mouth?” Sam asked, running his fingers through his hair. Dean shook his head. 

“No, this is dangerous. Why would something pull me out of hell for the shits and giggles? They wouldn’t. They want something. We need to find out what.” 

“I know a psychic, a state over.” Bobby said. 

“Pamala Barnes?” Cas asked, already dreading meeting with her. She never did get the hint to stop flirting with him. His father nodded, and Dean clapped his hands. 

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

xXx

Bobby was getting real tired of these messes the boys kept getting into. 

Right now, he was just thankful, so thankful, that everyone was in one peace. After seeing Sam die, then spend a year trying to find a way to save Dean and keeping it a secret from Casly, then burying Dean and having Sam and Casly disappear.... he was just glad that all three boys were alive and together again. 

That doesn’t mean he has to be happy about what’s happening though. 

They had no idea what they were up against. What had enough power to not only bring someone out of Hell, but also basically remake Dean’s body? What would have a reason to do so in the first place?

None of the boys were ok. True, it’s been a rough few months for him as well, but he could handle himself. Dean was, for lack of a better word, twitchy, from his experience in Hell, even if he says he didn’t remember it. Sam looked better than he should have physically, but was obviously a mess emotionally. And Casly...

Bobby glanced at his son, who was sitting passenger in the car. It was a long drive to Pamala’s, maybe half a day, and Casly had decided to ride with him instead of the backseat of the impala. 

He didn’t look as bad as he could have, as bad as Bobby had been imaging both him and Sam should have been looking. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked unwashed, but other than that, he looked fine. The problem Bobby had was how blank faced he had been. The boy had always a bit stoic, but now he just seemed like he had shut down. 

Except, the few times Bobby had caught him looking up with a thoughtful look on his face. He almost seemed like he was... listening to something, and that was worrisome. Like he was doing now, looking up to the sky. He didn’t even notice Bobby sneaking glances at him, even though Bobby was clearly reflected in the window. 

He looked back at the road for a moment before clearing his thought. “How have you been?”

“Fine.” Casly said, sounding like he didn’t want to talk. Well tough shit, they were having a conversation. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

“You’ve been drinking more.” He got back, and yeah, maybe he has, but they weren’t talking about him. Casly hadn’t even looked away from the window. 

“Yeah, I have, have you?” He snapped, and finally Casly turned from the window to glare at him. “Glare at me all you want but I can smell the alcohol.”

The glare faded and Casly frowned, looking away and smelling the collar of his shirt. Bobby shook his head. 

“I was lyin’. The alcohol was a guess. You’ve picked up my bad habits.”

“I don’t want to talk about this Dad.” Casly said, rubbing his face. 

“Well its a long drive to Pamala’s.” Bobby said, and Casly answered by turning the radio on. Bobby sighed and just focused on the road. 

They were continuing this later. 

xXx

The house was really nothing special. It was one of those houses that were a dime a dozen. One that you would pass by on the street and not look twice at. 

And you would definitely not look at the house and know that a psychic lived there. 

Cas supposed that made sense. Pamala, the few times he met her, was never one to really bring attention onto herself. And appearances can be deceiving. To most of Soiux Falls, his father was a no good drunk after all, and not one of the best hunters in America. 

He stood back, letting Bobby and Dean do most of the talking to Pamala when they got there. Sam wasn’t talking much either, but Cas had a feeling that was more because Sam didn’t like what they were doing. 

He wished Pamala would stop flirting with him. All it was doing was making him uncomfortable, and he wished she would just stick to Dean and Sam, both of which seemed like they were enjoying the attention. On the other hand, he mused as he sat down at the table with the others, it did give him something else to focus on besides the now constant pressure and white noise in his head. 

“We have to hold hands.” Pamala said, grabbing Sam’s hand with her left. Sam took Bobby’s, and Bobby took Cas’s, and Cas took Dean’s. Pamala just smiled, not taking Dean’s offered hand. “With you, I need to touch where he touched.”

She reached for the handprint on his arm before suddenly moving downward and squeezing his thigh. Dean jumped, looking both amused and uncomfortable. Cas just glared. 

“He didn’t touch me there.”

“No he didn’t did he?” She asked, still smiling before putting her hand on the handprint and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes. 

“I summon you. I summon you.” She began, and Cas could feel a blanket of magic fall on the room. “Show me your face. Show me your face.”

She suddenly paused.

“Balthazar?” Pamala said, eyes still closed. Cas jerked a little at he name, unintentionally. Bobby looked at him worried, though Dean was more focused on Pamala. 

“Balthazar?” Dean asked quietly, and Cas almost didn’t hear him over the roaring in his ears. 

“Show me your face. Show me your face. Sorry, honey, I don’t scare easy. Show me your face!”

The name seemed to have triggered something. The pressure was slowly climbing, changing from something that was simply there to an actual sharp pain in his head. The white noise gave way to the voices, all whispering and echoey. 

“Maybe we should stop.” Bobby said, glancing between Pamala and Cas. Cas wasn’t sure what he looked like for his father to focus on him instead of Dean. 

Pamala didn’t listen and just shook her head. 

“Show me your face Balthazar-!” She cut off with a cry, and the pain nearly blinded him. He couldn’t see anything other than a bright light, couldn’t hear anything other the raising voices that weren’t there, until-

/Castiel? Is that you?/

Castiel?

“Cas! Casly!”

Right, his name was Casly. 

And then he was back in the living room, on his back. Dean was shaking him, he could hear Sam trying to help a hurt Pamala, and his father calling an ambulance in the other room. 

Dean looked worried. He should say something. 

“Cas?” Dean asked again, and Cas suddenly felt grounded again. The pressure faded more than it had in days, and the white noise quieted down to almost nothing. He blinked, and tried to sit up. 

Dean wouldn’t let him, trying to keep him on his back but he just gave him a stern look and waved his hand. 

“I’m fine.” He said, getting up. Dean frowned, but followed him standing. 

“What the hell was that?” Bobby asked as he came back in the room, looking worried between Cas and Pamala. Now that he was standing, he could see Pamala had her eyes burned out. He gulped. Did the light do that? It was certainly bright. “Casly?” His father called, bringing his attention to him, and Cas forced himself to shrug. 

“I... I’m not sure. There was... a bright light.” He said, keeping it simple. He should explain more, about the voices that are now clearly connected to whatever pulled Dean from Hell, but he’s afraid. Why would they latch onto him? Because he’s Dean’s friend? Sam would make more sense, but maybe the demon blood had something to do with that. 

And that voice. The one he heard over all the others. It was one of the voices that yelled Dean Winchester was Saved. The first one in fact. And it had called him... Castiel? He frowned and looked away, ignoring the sharp looks both Dean and Bobby were sending him as Sam tried to calm Pamala down. 

He would do some research on his own before telling them. Nothing was wrong, yet. 

xXx

“Are you sure we should be doing this? Without Sam and Casly?” Bobby asked, flipping through the pages of the book. Dean scoffed. 

“Sam doesn’t want anything to do with this,” he said, shaking the spray paint can. “And Cas’s been acting weird since I got topside. Something about this is affecting him.”

Bobby was frowning, probably thinking back to Cas on the floor. Dean had panicked when Cas got thrown back just like Pamala. He had been afraid that when he got to his friend, he would see his eyes burnt out, but instead he was just staring at the ceiling dazed. That wouldn’t even be the first weird thing Cas had done, just the most.... dramatic. 

He wished he had the chance to ask Sam if he had noticed again. 

He sighed and looked back at Bobby. “You ready?”

Bobby grunted, opening his mouth to start the incantation, when Dean suddenly felt a presence behind him. He tensed, not having time to grab his knife. 

“You humans just don’t know patience do you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled out his knife, trying to have some barrier between him and the man, the thing, that just appeared behind him and Bobby. The knife, Ruby’s knife, could and would kill demons with ease, but the man didn’t look worried. He was looking at them like he was amused, and annoyed, with his arms crossed, and that just made Dean hate him on principle.

“Who are you?” He snapped, ready to stab him with his knife, even if some part of him, a very large part, said that it wouldn’t do anything. Bobby, similarly, was ready with his shotgun for if the man even took a step forward. The man just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, put down the weapons. They won’t help.” He said. He was British, of all things. “My name is Balthazar. But I think you two already knew that.” He looked up at the marking Dean had done in paint the past hour. Markings that seem to have no effect on Balthazar at all. Dean scowled at the wasted hour, but Balthazar just took a look around, frowning. “Where is-“ He cleared his throat. “Where are the other two that was with you before? When that woman wouldn’t listen to me and got her eyes burned out.”

“That’s none of your business.” Bobby snapped at the same time Dean said, “Why, so you can burn they’re eyes out too?”

Balthazar just glared at him.

“I just said, she wouldn’t listen to me. I told her not to look. My true form is a bit more than you humans can look at.” He snapped back, sounding huffy. 

That didn’t sound like demons.

“What are you?” Dean asked, trying to hide his fear. He had no idea what they were up against.

“I’m the one that pulled your sorry ass out of hell.” He said. Dean just scowled. He already knew that. He was about to ask again when Balthazar suddenly looked amused. “In the way a friend would put it-“ He took a step forward, reaching for Dean. Bobby shot him, startled at the sudden movement. Dean stabbed him in the heart. Neither did anything, and Balthazar just looked more amused as he pulled the knife out of his chest and grabbed Dean. Grabbed him on his arm, right where the handprint scar was. Dean froze, feeling a sudden spark of energy, almost like static, coming from Balthazar’s hand. 

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

xXx

Balthazar knew this was what was going to happen. He knew that this human hunter would never trust him, would even attack him before he got to explain anything. He knew it from the moment he realized he had been the one to make it to the Righteous Man in hell. 

He never wanted to be the one to pull him out. He never wanted the…. Honor…. That everyone said it was. He didn’t want the recognition that the move had caused. He had been planning to fake his death during this whole seals business, and live out the rest of the time earth had like he had wanted to. 

All he wanted was to get away from Heaven, and live the way he wanted. Who cared if the apocalypse happened, or if Lucifer or Micheal won. He wasn’t likely to live either way, not as a lowly foot solider he was. So he might as well just leave, and get away from the constant threat of reeducation the moment you did something wrong. But now he can’t, because he was famous. Because he had pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell. Because he had been the fastest of his siblings that were in Hell, and had been the only one to get far enough to even do it. 

Because Castiel left.

He was never supposed to have this job. Castiel was the one to lead the charge into Hell and save the Righteous Man. Castiel was the fastest among their ranks. Castiel was the one that was supposed to pull Dean Winchester out and watch over him, and Castiel would have probably loved every moment because he loved humanity. 

And then Castiel left. And no one knew where the good little soldier had gone. 

Until, of course, yesterday, that Balthazar had sensed a graceless Castiel sitting there, right next to Dean Winchester. Balthazar had half a mind to hit his brother. Doing something like Falling? What was wrong with him? And then their superior Anael left a few years later, leaving Balthazar with Uriel and Zachariah of all people. 

How could they.

Anyway, Balthazar had known that Dean Winchester would not trust him from the moment he pulled him out of Hell, kicking and screaming. He had prepared for it. 

That didn’t mean he liked being shot at.

And the old man that was with Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, would not stop shooting at him. 

Really, that was the only reason he knocked him unconscious. He hadn’t even hurt the man. But Dean Winchester was glaring at him as if he killed his puppy. The nerve. 

“We need to talk Dean.” He sighed, already wanting some alcohol. Could he convince Dean Winchester to have a conversation over alcohol, he wondered. And maybe that was he could see Castiel, and have extra time to think of a way to keep Castiel a secret from the others. The other Angels would kill him as soon as they recognized him.

“What are you?” Dean snapped again, clearly terrified, even if he was trying not show it. “And what did you do to him?”

“Relax.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s fine. Really. Just asleep. And I’m an Angel.”

“An angel.” Dean said blandly, clearly not believing him. 

“Yes. You know, wings, magic, following the word of God. The works.” By Father, he wasn’t going to believe him. He could tell by the way Dean snorted at the thought. Ok, fine, he would have to prove it then. Faster than Dean could do anything about, he grabbed his arm again, reached down to grab Bobby, and flew them to where he could sense Castiel was at. 

Which was, of all places, a dirty motel room. Balthazar scrunched his nose. 

Fallen or not, his brother deserved better. 

xXx

Casly jumped up in surprise, almost fumbling with his gun. It was embarrassing, but he wasn’t expecting a man to suddenly appear in his room with Dean and his father. 

Speaking of his father…

“What’s wrong with him?” He snapped, eyes flickering from the man he had his gun pointed at, to his father, unconscious on the floor. The man just sighed as Dean jerked out of his grip, stumbling away from him. 

“Nothing. He’s just asleep.” The man said, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Something about the man was familiar, but that didn’t matter, since his father was on the floor and Dean looked shaken because of this man. 

“This is… Balthazar.” Dean said, speaking slowly and condescendingly, like he didn’t believe it. Cas frowned.

“Like… the three wise men?” He questioned, looking at the man in confusion. That was a strange name. Dean sighed.

“Why do you know that?” Dean snapped. Cas had to stop himself from snapping back, as Dean was clearly frazzled. Balthazar just looked amused.

“I see you know your bible.” He said, as if that was the funniest thing he had heard. “I’m actually an Angel.”

“An angel.” Cas said blandly. Dean snorted. Cas had a feeling Dean had said the same thing, though Cas almost wanted to believe him. Balthazar just sighed.

“Fine, I’ll prove it.” He said. And then, there was suddenly thunder and lightening, which was clearly not there two second ago. But it did its job of lighting up the room and casting shadows on the wall.

Shadows that looked clearly like wings.

Cas lowered his gun, nearly dropping it as he stared. Balthazar chuckled as the lightening vanished.

“I’m glad you’re impressed with them now.” He said after the wings disappeared. “Do you believe me now?”

Cas shared a look with Dean, who was just as wide eyed as Cas was, so that made Cas feel better.

“Yeah, fine, you’re an angel.” Dean said, not sounding happy. Cas couldn’t believe it. Angels were real. He had always assumed- more like hoped really- that they were just as real as demons, but no one had ever seen them. And… And angels had resuced Dean from Hell. They had Saved him. And he had heard it in his head.

Was he hearing Angels? 

He was hearing angels. 

Holy Hell. 

“Cas, Casly!” 

He started at the sound of his name, and looked at Dean, who was clearly waiting for an answer. Balthazar just laughed.

“Casly? That name works I guess…” 

Cas glared at the angel for that before immediately looking away. He shouldn’t glare at angels, something about that just seemed wrong. “Could you repeat the question Dean?” He asked, looking at his friend again.

“I asked,” Dean said, giving him an odd look. “Where is Sam.”

“Oh.” He paused. He couldn’t tell Dean the truth. “He wanted to get a burger.”

“…yeah.” Dean said, frowning. “That’s what he said before I left. Where is he now?”

“I…. don’t know.” He said, trying to keep his answers short. He was an awful liar and didn’t want to be found out. “At a dinner?” he asked, adding a bit of truth so he would sound more believable. Balthazar was just staring at him amused, and that was starting to get on his nerves. Dean was also staring at him, but he had a look of horror and annoyance on his face, and Cas immediately knew he had been found out.

“He went back to the demons, didn’t he?” Dean asked, but he clearly didn’t need a answer. He ran a hand through his hair, looking between Bobby and Balthazar. Cas knew he was thinking of ways to go help his brother. Balthazar seemed to know the same thing, as he just sighed and rolled his eyes before putting his father on a bed and grabbing both of them.

“I know where.” Balthazar said, and then Cas flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is hard to write for.
> 
> Also, Balthazar is the name of one of the three wise men that went to go see Jesus, which is what Cas is referring too. 
> 
> And Human Cas is just the most amusing thing to Balthazar. Especially that Balthazar can make him look up to him in ways that he never could when they were both angels.
> 
> For a while, I was thinking Uriel would be the one to pull Dean out, but then I realized it had to be an angel that liked Cas, other wise he would be dead on the spot, like they were trying to do with Anna. So Balthazar! Who is really hard to write for.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn’t know what to do.

He had gotten his brother back. He had thought that Dean was lost to him forever. He had resigned himself to simply getting revenge on Lilith. Part of him didn’t even care if he survived the fight with her. Only the thought of leaving Cas without a friend made him hesitant, even if Cas would still have his father. 

But now Dean was back, and Cas didn’t look so… dead, and Sam knew that he himself had to look more alive as well. But Sam didn’t want to give up this revenge, not while Ruby was still willing to help him. In fact, this was almost better. He didn’t want to die, and was going to do everything in his power to live afterwards, but at least Dean and Cas would have each other. 

(Sam ignored the voice telling him that Dean had sold his soul last time he had died, and what was to stop him from doing it again? This was one vicious cycle.)

But even ignoring his revenge, and the fact that Dean would hate what he was doing and who he was working with, they had other problems. Someone, or something, had gotten Dean out of Hell. Something powerful. It wasn’t a demon, Ruby had confirmed that, and Sam had already had the thought beforehand. No demon they had run into had that kind of power, nor a motive. Whatever it was, Ruby had never seen it, so there was no way for them to prepare for it. 

He hit the table before running his hand through his hair frustrated. Ruby just frowned at him.

“This is a bad situation,” She said. “But no need to do that.”

Sam just glared before checking the time.

“I need to get back to the motel.” He said. Some part of him was wanting some blood, but the urge wasn’t urgent. He didn’t have time for that right now. “Dean and Bobby will be back soon, and Cas can’t lie worth anything.”

“Don’t I know that.” Ruby muttered. Sam almost had to smile, thinking back. The last two months haven’t just been hunting demons. If there was a case close enough, him and Cas would go and take care of it. A couple of times, Ruby had tagged along and had gotten nice long looks at Cas’s awful people skills. 

It was obvious that Cas was more of a research hunter, no matter how well he fought. It’s not like he left Sioux Falls enough to practice. 

Sam got up, ignoring the dead woman with burnt out eyes. She held no more clues about who did this, and Sam needed to get back before Dean-

There was a flutter of wings and Sam had to stop himself before he walked right into Dean. He stumbled back a bit before freezing. 

His brother just appeared there, in the middle of the diner, looking unsteady on his feet. Cas had also just appeared, except he didn’t look nearly as unsteady. The third man, blond with a low neck shirt, was just looking at the dead woman with a thoughtful expression.

“Oh, other Angels were here.” He said. Dean, seeming to have recovered, glared at him. 

“Other Angels?” He asked, annoyed. Sam felt like he missed a step of the conversation. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Ruby had vanished. He just knew, from months of being around her, but also the fact that Cas was obviously looking around for her, before giving him an intense look. 

Sam knew that he wouldn’t keep the demon blood a secret for much longer. 

“Of course, there’s other Angels.” The man aid, scoffing. “Did you think I was the only one?”

Dean looked ready to snap something back, when Cas shifted his stare from Sam to the man.

“I think he was asking why other Angels were here.” Cas tilted his head as he stared. “…but you knew that. You were just making him mad.”

“I’m glad you picked up a few things.” The man muttered before crossing his arms and sighing. “Yes, I knew what he meant. There were demons near the Righteous Man. I was actually supposed to take care of it, but I figured there weren’t a lot of them. You humans could handle them. Apparently Uriel thought differently.”

“So, you weren’t doing your job?” Cas asked, sounding scolding. Sam looked at his brother, who looked almost as lost. The man glared at Cas.

“Do not lecture me about my job Cassie.”

“Ok what’s going on?” Sam interrupted, trying to stop an argument before it started. He wondered if this is what Dean felt all those years with him and Dad. Dean sighed.

“I pissed that you went after these demons alone Sammy.” He said. “But I’ll get that later. Right now, I have so much to explain.”

xXx

Dean stared up at the stars. After a night like tonight, Dean need to be reminded that he was on the surface, and that Hell was supposed to be a memory now. 

He took a deep breath. Just a memory. Heh, two days back and Dean already knew that that was wishful thinking. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean looked over to Cas. He looked better. After Balthazar, the dick, left saying that he would be back when ‘God had work for you’, Cas went to go take a shower. Now his hair was clean and unbrushed like usual, his stubble was back to the normal five o’clock shadow, and the bags under his eyes were almost not noticeable. 

All in all, he looked better. A lot better. Even his trench coat, a present from his father years ago, was on him correctly, instead of being thrown half haphazardly on like he had yesterday. 

“What’s up Cas?” He asked, shifting to make room for him on the hood of the Impala. Bobby yet to wake up, and Sam had taken over the shower after Cas, so at the moment, it was just the two of them. 

Cas sat down, and looked up at the stars. He was quiet for a moment before looking at Dean intently. 

“I need to tell you something.” He said. And Dean blinked. He sat up, looking at Cas serious. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, and Cas seemed to hesitate, before looking up at the sky again. But for some reason, this time, Dean didn’t think he was looking at the stars. 

Cas was quiet for a long moment, before looking back at him. He was frowning, and suddenly looked awkward. 

“I just… needed to tell you how much I missed you.” He said, and while Dean felt that was true, he also felt that this was not what Cas wanted to tell him. 

“You sounded pretty serious when you came out here.” Dean said. Cas shrugged.

“I know you don’t like moment like these.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more. “I wanted to tell you without you trying to make light of it. I’m just… very glad you’re back. The last few months for m… for Sam have been hard, and it relieves me that he will be ok.”

Dean was thrown at the sudden mention of Sam. He frowned. “… Thanks for watching out for him.” 

“It’s no problem.” Cas said, before getting off the hood. “I think I’m going to bed.” He looked up again, before looking away. Dean looked up to see what was so special. It couldn’t have been the stars. “Good night.”

“Night…” Dean muttered, even if Cas didn’t hear him as he went back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so not a lot of things happened. But we’re getting there. Balthazar hates his job. Casly is upset that he isn’t doing his job to the best of his abilities. Casly was also going to tell Dean about the demon blood, but then heard some Angel Radio and felt bad that he was keeping a dangerous secret from Dean, was it really his place to tell Sam’s?
> 
> So next is the Witnesses, which I’m probably going to skip most of, as not a lot of that would change. Just some stuff near the end with Balthazar. Then the next major Angel appearance is the Halloween episode, as Cas really wouldn’t be around Sam and Dean a lot? He stays with Bobby unless there’s a reason for him to be there. So if there something between the Witnesses and Samhain that you would like to see how it changed with Balthazar instead of Castiel, let me know in the comments/review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean scowled at Balthazar.

“Where were you? We could have used some angelic assistance when I was having my heart be ripped out of my chest!” He snapped, tapping over his heart.

“We’re not at you monkeys’ beck and call.” Balthazar said, pushing off the counter and looking around the kitchen. Dean just shook his head.

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. You know, halos, harps, fluffy wings on clouds.”

Balthazar just sighed and started looking through Bobby’s fridge. Dean wanted to punch him. “Read your bible. Angels are warriors and have more important things to do. You handled it perfectly well.”

“And what’s so important?” Dean asked, clenching his fist.

“Seals are being broken.” Balthazar said simply before smirking at Dean. “To make it easy for you, think of a cage. Now think of a cage that has 666 locks on it, but for some reason only needs 66 of those locks broken to open.”

“... then what’s the other 600 locks for?” Dean couldn’t help but ask. Balthazar shrugged and just continued talking as if he hadn’t asked. He started pushing things in the fridge out of the way.

“That cage is for Lucifer. If the locks break, then Lucifer gets out. And that’s bad. See? Simple.”

“And the witnesses were one? Well we stopped the ghosts.”

Balthazar shook his head. “The seal already broke. Angels are fighting Lilith and her demons to stop the breaking of the seals. So, no, I can’t help you on things like this.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. It was too late for this. He should be asleep in the living room next to Sam. Actually, he was surprised that Sam hadn’t woken up yet-

“So, what, you don’t have a room here?” Balthazar suddenly asked, shutting the fridge finally. Dean blinked.

“What?”

“You were sleeping on the floor. You don’t have a room? Does Cassie?”

“One, don’t call Cas that. His name is Casly.” Dean said. He hated how buddy-buddy Balthazar has been trying to make himself with Cas. And only Cas.

Why was Cas being held up on such high regard by this angel that doesn’t seem to care about humanity?

“You called him a nickname-“ Balthazar started, but Dean talked over him.

“B, course he has a room, this is his house.” Balthazar looked surprised and took an extra look around, as if it being Cas’s house made the place more interesting. “His house that doesn’t have a guest room, so no, no room for me.” He said, before giving Balthazar a long look. “Why? Do you care?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “About what? Where you sleep? Not really, I was just curious. I kinda figured you would be sharing Cassie’s bed.”

Dean tried to think of a response to that, but before he could, Balthazar checked the time.

“I must go, places to be, demons to kill. Do better next time Winchester.” He said, and then Dean was waking up in the living room the next morning.

Bastard had just spoken to him in a dream instead of face to face. Rude.

xXx

“You need to stop it.” Balthazar said, scaring the shit out of Dean.

Dean jumped, nearly jumping out of bed. The angel was on the other bed, and Dean had to wonder where Sam went, but the more important thing was why the hell Balthazar just popped into his room.

“What the hell, man?” Dean snapped, trying to stop the instinct of grabbing his knife.

“You need to stop it, understand.” Balthazar repeated, sounding bored. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Stop what-?”

Balthazar touched his forehead before he could finish the sentence, and suddenly, he was lying on a bench, and it was morning. 

What the hell.

xXx

"If I didn't know you, I would hunt you.”

Dean sighed, immediately hating how shaky it sounded. He rested his head against the impala’s wheel. He hoped that a drive in Baby would have made him feel better after learning about the demon blood and Sam’s relationship with that bitch Ruby, but alas.

What he really wanted to do was get black-out drunk, but even he knew that with that fight on his mind, and memories of Hell just around the corner, that getting drunk alone was trouble.

He sat up and took out his phone. He just stared at it for a long moment. Who would he call? Sam was part of the problem, Bobby was almost most definitely at his house in South Dakota. And Cas-

Without thinking about it, he hit Cas's contact info. He nearly cursed but put the phone to his ear anyway. As he listened to it ring once, twice, a third time, he started hoping Cas wouldn't pick up. This was such a stupid thing to bother him with-

“Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped. He hadn’t heard the call get answered. ”Hey, Cas.” He cleared his throat. “Are you home?”

“No.” Bless Cas for not sounding confused. “I’m doing a small hunt in Kansas actually.”

“Oh.” Dean said. “So, you’re close.”

“Am I?” He asked, sounding amused. “I’m in Grantsville. Do you and Sam want to meet me here? I’m done with the hunt anyway.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Just me. But I’ll be there in an hour.”

Cas was silent for a moment, probably having already figured out something was wrong. But he didn’t bring it up, thank god. After a moment, he just hummed. 

“Alright. I’ll text you my motel room. See you in an hour.”

“See you in an hour.” Dean said, before hanging up. He took a deep breath, and started the car, turning around in the road and started making his way to Grantsville.

xXx

“You knew?!” Dean shouted, not even caring if the other rooms could hear him. Cas flinched, just a little but even that didn’t make Dean feel bad. “You knew that Sam was- was- and you didn’t tell me? Why was I the last to know about this?!”

“…. Dad doesn’t know yet.” Cas said, voice quiet. Dean’s glare shut him up.

“As if that makes this better.” He snapped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It… didn’t seem like my secret to tell.” Cas said, hiding his hands in his jacket pockets. “I thought Sam would tell you.”

“Well, he didn’t. That dick Balthazar told me. And told me to stop it or he would stop it himself!”

Cas looked at him sharply. “The angels threatened Sam?”

“Yes! So, I would have liked to know about this earlier!” Dean ran his hands through his hair, wishing he had something to punch. “Why did you even let him do that?”

“You can’t- You didn’t see him Dean!” Cas said, voice stronger than before. “He, he wasn’t doing well. I wasn’t doing well. I’m shocked I kept him from killing his liver! Ruby, and the demon blood… It gave him a purpose, and he was helping people. I didn’t, I don’t, like it, but it seemed like the lesser of the two evils at the time!”

“Well now it’s the top evil! He’s not- He’s barely human!”

Cas stopped. “… Dean you don’t mean that. He’s your brother.”

Dean shook his head, reaching for his coat, and trying not to stumble. “I barely recognize him.” 

He wished Cas hadn’t gotten him so much alcohol to drink in the safety of the motel room. He wished he hadn’t drunk so much before this new information came to light. He wished a lot of things. 

The number one thing was that he wished he was already out of here.

Cas sighed and grabbed his arm as he reached for his keys. 

“Dean I can’t let you leave. I’m leaving, but you’re drunk.” He gently pushed him to the bed. “Sleep, and if you’re not mad at me as much in the morning, call me.”

He left, but not before putting his keys in the drawer. Dean passed out without meaning to and woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in his head. 

He didn’t call Cas, though his did go back to pick up Sam. He was pissed at both of them, but he couldn’t just leave his little brother at a motel without a car. 

xXx

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing’s the matter, Dad.” Casly said, not even looking up. Bobby huffed. He was just trying to have a conversation with his son, but Casly seemed more interested in research on angels then looking at him.

“Don’t lie to me. Something’s bothering you.” He said. Casly still didn’t look up from his book. “You haven’t been yourself since Dean got back from Hell.”

Casly sighed and finally looked at him.

“It didn’t feel real, at first. That he was back. And then,” he paused, glancing away. Bobby stayed silent, happy to let Casly take over now that he was finally talking. “And then, angels are real. And they’re... kinda awful.”

Bobby hadn’t thought of that. He hadn’t been religious in years, not since his father died and certainly not since he learned of demons in this world. Casly’s mother, on the other hand, had obviously been religious, even in from the maybe two hours Bobby had known her. Hell, she had left a baby blanket with a cross on it for Casly with him before she had died.

Since that was the only thing from his mother, Casly had always been interested in religion. The belief had waned a bit as Casly grew up and learned more of the world, but the interest of the cultural knowledge never did.

But maybe Bobby was wrong. Maybe Casly’s belief in angels, or more likely in just God himself, was stronger than he thought it was. Maybe it took a hard hit with all this angel shit.

Bobby was willing to take that as what was wrong with his son. He was willing to just think that it was a combination of Dean’s death, taking care of Sam, and angels being annoying British shits.

But he also knew his son and knew he was lying.

“...how are you holding up after the witnesses?” He asked, changing the subject slightly. Casly looked down again, but not reading.

“....I always wondered what my mother looked like.” He said finally. 

“Are you mad at me for not saving her?” Bobby asked quietly. Echoes of Casly’s mother accusing him were still ringing in his head.

God, he didn’t even know her name to give Casly more information.

Casly gave him a look, and Bobby had to wonder if he did that himself.

“No. I don’t.” He said firmly. “And I don’t think she does either. She gave me to you, didn’t she?”

Bobby sighed and nodded, leaning back in his chair. Casly gave him another look before going back to actually reading.

Trying to think of the best way to get Casly out of his bad mood, he glanced at the calendar by the kitchen. And paused. He had an idea, to at least maybe stop this fight Casly and Dean have gotten into.

“It’s Halloween this weekend.”

“...yes?” Casly asked, looking up. Bobby just smiled, getting up to get a beer from the kitchen.

“You need to get out of the house. There’s a hunt you can go help out on.”

He went outside before he could hear protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, episodes 4x02, and 4x03, with 4x04-4x06 happening offscreen, to skip to Halloween, as nothing about those episodes changed.
> 
> And in case you don't remember, there wee the vengeful ghost seal, and then Castiel sent Dean back in time, and them told him about the demon blood, which caused like an episode or two of brotherly fighting. Here, Balthazar is boredly following orders, and Casly get dragged in on the brotherly fights. 
> 
> Hey, guess what’s next? Samhain. And Uriel. Yay!
> 
> Leave a review and a comment on what you want to see in the story. Like, character interactions and such. Or just tell what you like and dislike about this story! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

They were busy. 

Dad made him drive all the way over to this town, and the Winchesters were too busy following leads to bring him the keys to the motel room. And apparently too busy to even text him where they were so he could go to them. 

Cas sighed, hitting his head against the his seat. He could, in theory, go out in a suit and track them down, but he was tired. 

‘Scratch that,’ he thought, as he grabbed his lock picking kit and got out of his Continental. ‘I’m exhausted.’

The voices, the Angels, came and went, but the white noise and pressure always managed to give him a headache that medicine couldn’t help. They were loud, and panicked, and seemed to get worse the closer he was to other angels. During the awfulness that was the Witnesses, the noise that Balthazar brought made it hard to focus. 

His mother’s ghost didn’t help. 

So he hasn’t been able to get a full night sleep in weeks. He was just lucky that his dad hasn’t noticed the slightly cleaner house, as he’s been spending his now free hours on the continued project of organizing his dad’s lore books. 

(He hasn’t seem to make a dent. He has been working on that since he was old enough to understand the words but it never gets any better.)

‘The Angels aren’t even helpful,’ he thought as he started picking the lock on the Brothers’ motel room, and trying to ignore the growing pain in his head. It was either things he already knew, or it was about a battle half way across the world. Right now, he was getting a lot of panic over Samhain, but he already knew about Samhain. Dean and Sam already learned about Samhain earlier in this investigation, and judging from the growing pain, an Angel would come and tell them about the seal soon enough. 

Nothing that he could warn Dean and Sam about. 

Speaking of Dean....

Cas sighed as he took out the pick and restarted before it broke. 

Dean still wasn’t talking to him. He wouldn’t answer his text, and he wouldn’t take his calls. If the brothers needed help on a hunt, Dean called Dad for info instead. It stung, but Cas saw this exact thing happening when he decided to keep the secret. He just wished Sam had told him-

The lock clicked open. Cas blinked, pulling out the now broken pick. He hadn’t done that. He hadn’t been anywhere close to unlocking the door. In fact, the lock turned in a way that broke his pick. 

He frowned, dropping the broken pick. Someone was inside and it wasn’t the Winchesters. 

Not seeing a way around it, and having a hand on his gun under his trench coat, he slowly opened the door. 

Only to be greeted by Balthazar of all people, and a black man he didn’t recognize. He didn’t really relax, but he did take his hand off his gun. 

He trusted Balthazar to a degree (maybe a little too easily), but he had a bad feeling about this new man (Angel?). He also knew that a gun would be useless against them, which made this more complicated. 

He clenched his fist, suddenly wishing he had a knife or something. It was an odd wish, as he never really fought with blades. 

“Well look who it is!” Balthazar said, with false cheerfulness. His companion’s expression remained stoic, but Cas almost felt the anger building up. “Casly Singer! I didn’t think you would be here, Casly!”

“I... came to help Dean and Sam.” Cas said, slowly, thrown off by Balthazar calling him by his name for some reason. His eyes narrowed. Was he in danger here? Nothing seemed to be threatening him, but something about the other man, who was getting more and more angry, was making him want to run. 

“Well, yes, I think they could use all the help they can get.” Balthazar said. The man moved to say something, but Balthazar sent him a look. “This is Casly Singer, a close friend to the Winchester Brothers. I don’t think they would want to listen if anything happened to him.”

Ok, that had to be a threat. He couldn’t be making this up in his head. The man frowned at Balthazar before giving Cas a strained smile. 

“It is... nice to meet you-“ he paused and seemed to have trouble saying his name. “-Casly.” He said Cas’s name like it was something disgusting. 

Maybe he should have gone and found the brothers. Not that it mattered at this point, as through the still open door, he could hear the Impala pull up. 

He didn’t want to see Dean ignore him in person, and he never got his nap, and his head was still killing him from the white noise of the Angels, but he was glad he wouldn’t be left alone with these Angels anymore.

xXx

“This is Uriel,” Balthazar said, sounding attentive for once. He kept glancing at Cas, which Dean still didn’t like. “He’s what you might call a… specialist.”

Dean frowned, as Uriel walked forward from the window. “What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?”

Balthazar sighed, which Dean didn’t like. Dean didn’t like anything about this situation and he didn’t even have a reason. Judging by the glances both Sam and Cas sent him, they felt the same way. 

He thought of how demeaning Uriel was to his brother, or how angry he seemed at Cas. He suddenly remembered that he had a very good reason to not like the situation. He might be upset at both of them, but he didn’t like this random dick talking to Sam and Cas like that. 

“You, all of you-” he gave Cas a pointed look, out of sight of Uriel. “-need to leave this town immediately.”

“Why?” Cas asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Because we are about to purify this town.” Uriel said, cutting back into the conversation. 

“What does that mean?” Cas snapped, only to be glared at by Uriel. 

“Be mindful how you speak to me, Casly Singer,” He said his name like a curse. “Or you will not like the consequences.”

“Did you just threaten him-“ Dean snapped, his overprotective tendencies rearing its head. He was upset at Cas but this was crossing the line. 

“He means!” Balthazar said loudly, cutting through the tension in the room. Everyone turned their eyes on him at once. He huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back and trying to sound like his normal self again. He didn’t succeed. “He means, we are going to destroy the town.”

There was silence. 

And then Sam broke it. 

“Wait what?!”

xXx

“Can you believe them?!” Dean blew up, stomping out towards the Impala. Cas huffed in agreement, hands shoved in his trench coat. Sam absent-mindedly wondered if he was ok- not only did he look absolutely exhausted, he was just threatened by an Angel. 

Sam didn’t think Angels could threaten anyone. 

“They come into our room, they threatened-“ Dean cut off, staring at the Impala for a long moment. Sam winced. The car was covered in eggs, and it wasn’t hard to figure who did it. Dean scowled. “Goddamned Astronaut!”

Sam almost smiled at Cas’s confusion. Almost. Even that didn’t break through his black mood. And of course, as Dean got in the Impala and slammed the door, Cas noticed.

“Sam? Are you ok?”

Sam sighed, starting to walk to the car. Dean was already upset that’s to Uriel and Balthazar. Sam didn’t need to make it worse by not getting in the car. 

“I just… thought they would be different.”

“The Angels?” Cas asked as he opened the backdoor. “Yeah… Me too.”

“I mean, Balthazar seemed alright.” Sam said hesitantly. Dean scoffed. 

“That guy’s a dick with wings.” Dean said, starting the car. Cas shook his head, leaning against the door.

“Balthazar’s not that bad.”

“Look just because he has a weird thing with you-“ Dean snapped. Sam sighed.

“Can we not?” He said, taking out the hex bag. “Look, lets just get the witch before they… before they blow up the town.”

xXx

“You found Castiel and you told no one.” Uriel hissed. Balthazar huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the park bench. 

“I knew you would react like this.”

“So you’re protecting him.” Uriel said. “You’re going against Heaven’s will-“

“No!” Balthazar said, maybe a little too franticly, before coughing and speaking a little more level. A little more blank. “No. I found him by accident when I went to go meet the Righteous Man. When I realized who he was, I also realized how close he was to the vessels. I felt that if I killed him, then Dean and Sam Winchester would do nothing we wanted.”

“I don’t believe you.” Uriel said, glaring at him. “You have always been rebellious, and I can easily see you trying to protect your old friend.” He was silent for a moment. “But I see the reasoning, even if I think that’s not why you did anything.”

Balthazar didn’t dare breath a sigh of relief, not in front of Uriel.

They were silent for a moment. 

“…can’t we just force the mud monkeys out of town and do our job?”

“You know our orders Uriel.” Balthazar snapped.

xXx

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Winchester.” Balthazar said. “But good job.”

Dean jumped, looking at him startled. The children’s screaming on the playground had covered the noise of the wings. “Good Job?”

“well, thank you.” Balthazar smirked at him. “I could always use the praise.”

Dean glared. Balthazar sighed.

“Never any fun.” He muttered, before speaking louder. “We had orders- to follow your orders. What ever you wanted to do. It was a test of battle field-like conditions”

“What? And you didn’t tell me that?”

Balthazar shrugged. “I didn’t want to make it too easy.”

“….” Dean looked back at the children. This all could have been lost. It would have been his fault. “I would have done it again, even if I did fail your test.”

“On the contrary, I agree with what you chose.”

“What?” Dean asked, surprised. He narrowed his eyes. “I thought you didn’t like human.”

“Oh no, you are barbarians.” He said plainly. He paused, and almost seemed to hesitate. “But I had a good friend who loved humans. I was… reminded of him recently, and felt that I should at least try to do what he wanted.”

“Even going against orders?” Dean questioned. 

“I know what you think of me, Winchester.” Balthazar said. “And I am not a hammer. I am actually one of the more rebellious angels.”

“That’s a little terrifying.” Dean said dryly. Balthazar rolled his eyes, and got up off his bench. 

“I should be going.” He said, and Dean opened his mouth to say something else. Balthazar cut him off. “Oh, one more thing Winchester.” He looked back at Dean, locking him in a glare that Dean didn’t think Balthazar could produce. “Keep Cassie away from other angels. You can’t understand what they would do to him if they found him.”

Between one blink and the next, Balthazar was gone, leaving Dean with a million questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever. I know. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.
> 
> But now Uriel knows about Casly! Amazing. I also realize how hard Uriel is to write. So like, Uriel is only letting Balthazar get away with being this rebellious because Uriel still wants Sam to open the cage. Casly just isn’t worth dealing with right now. 
> 
> So Halloween happened! It happened close to Canon, I imagine. An extra person can only do so much. And, uh, Balthazar is being protective, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.
> 
> So, last thing. I don’t usually write my own cases. I just use what Canon gives me. But I wanted to write one involving just Casly, like a Casly-centered episode. I know who the monster is, but I want people to put in the case! So send me OCs! 
> 
> Name  
> Personality  
> If they have family
> 
> I’ll fill the rest in with what makes sense of the monster I plan to use. And I’ll update faster this time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? Showtime, Showtime!

-that all of the above-mentioned beings possess etheric bodies that are composed of etheric matter, a type of matter finer and more pure that is composed of smaller particles than ordinary physical plane matter-

A beer bottle appeared between his face and the book on Angels he was reading. Casly blinked, before looking up confused at his father. Bobby just shook the beer a little, not hard enough to affect the drink but enough to get his attention again. Casly sighed, and just took it. He didn’t practically want alcohol right then, but he was thirsty and didn’t see a reason to not take it.

“I’m going to the Dominican tomorrow.” His dad said rather suddenly, sitting down heavily in his chair. Cas paused in opening his drink, looking at his dad in surprise. 

“Really?” He asked. “Short notice.” 

His dad shrugged. “A Hunter needs some help.”

“In the /Dominican/?” Cas asked, incredulously. It was rare for his father to leave for more than a day or two. When he was little, he didn’t think his father ever left. He could only think of one or two times Rufus, being one of the few people his dad trusted, had to watch him. 

Both times Rufus had spent the entire time trying to get five-year-old Casly to called him Uncle Rufus. It never worked. 

When Cas got a bit older, around 10 or 11, Bobby started leaving for a day or two every so often. Only really if there was a hunt a few hours from the town, or if another hunter was nearby and needed help. His dad would tell him, repeatedly, where he was going, and what his fake name was, and what to do if he wasn’t back in a few days. And the. He would make Casly repeat it all back to him until he was satisfied. 

It wasn’t until he was a teenager that Bobby left him alone at the house to go hunting. It wasn’t until he was adult that his dad let him go with him. So, a sudden trip to the Dominican was… surprising.

“The reason why is a long story that I don’t want to bore you with. The main point I’m making is that I’m leaving tomorrow morning, and I need you to watch the phones for me.” Cas nodded slowly, confused. He knew what to do if he was home alone. While Bobby was Agent Wilson and others with the FBI, CIA, Animal Control, etc. etc., Casly was usually his secretary, just in case someone calls twice and realized that Bobby’s Agent Wilson, and Cas’s Agent Wilson don’t sound similar what so ever.

Bobby didn’t say anything else, just turned on the tv, to a re-run of a B-movie from the 90s. Cas didn’t know the name of it, but he didn’t really care. It was nice background noise as he continued to research Angels.

After a moment, he glanced over at his father, and saw he had already gotten half way through his bottle. Cas hadn’t touched his after opening it, and he didn’t like to waste things like that. So, he pocked it back up, careful not to cause his book to fall off his lap and took a drink.

It wasn’t like he was going to drink enough to get drunk.

xXx

Casly was woken up by someone pounding loudly on the door. He sat up, startled. He shouldn’t have been able to hear the door that clearly from his bedroom. 

A second to wake up showed him that he wasn’t in his bedroom- he was still on the couch, with a blanket over him and his book on the floor next to him, his place saved. He frowned, even as he got up quietly and grabbed his gun. He didn’t think he drunk enough last night, but, in hindsight, he probably drunk just enough to relax him. Between that, the atmosphere of just watching a movie with his dad, and already being exhausted, it was no surprise that he had passed out.

He wondered if that had been his dad’s plan the entire time, or if he just saw him asleep and made sure not to wake him up.

The banging continued without stop. It would worry him more if he couldn’t see the impala out the window. With a sigh, and setting down his gun, he opened the door with a glare. 

“It is too early in the morning for you to be that loud, Dean.”

Dean just glared back. “Well you weren’t answering!” He snapped, pushing past him with a red-headed woman. Cas frowned, looking at Sam confused. Sam just shrugged. “Where’s your phone man?”

“Probably dead.” Casly sighed, shutting the door. He normally just charged his phone while he slept, but he fell asleep before doing that. It probably died overnight, next to the couch. “Thanks for asking to come inside.”

“Oh, don’t be like that-” Dean started, turning back to him, before Sam cut him off. 

“Sorry Cas.” He said, scratching the back of his head. He ignored the glare Dean sent his way. “This Anna. We need to hide her in the panic room.”

“What? Why?” He asked, watching Dean lead the woman- Anna, he supposed- downstairs. He rubbed his forehead, suddenly aware of the growing pressure in his head. Weird, because there was no sound to go with it. Normally the pressure only got worse without sound when he was near an Angel. 

“She has both Angels and Demons after her.” Said a female voice beside him. It took everything he had to not jump away, startled, and reach for a gun. He recognized the voice midway through the sentence and didn’t want her to have the satisfaction of knowing she startled him. As he turned to glare at her, the smug look on Ruby’s face told him she knew it anyways.

“Hoe did you get in here?” He asked. She just shrugged.

“Teleported. The house is well protected, but not that well protected.”

“Ruby-” Cas started, but Sam quickly cut in.

“We don’t have time for this.” He said. “We need Ruby’s help. She’s right, Anna is being chased by both Angels and Demons because she can hear the angels.”

Casly’s world froze. He stared at Sam before finally being able to say something again.

“She can what?”

Sam nodded, starting to walk towards the stairs. He seemed to have taken his shock as him being disbelieving. “It’s true. She can hear their angel radio. Apparently, it started the day Dean was brought back from hell.” He looked back. Cas tried to stop being so shocked. “Are you ok?”

Cas snapped out of his shock, and quickly nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just… that’s amazing.”

Amazing didn’t cover it. She could hear them too? And it also started when the Angels yelled how Dean Winchester had been Saved. It has to be for the same reason. Now they could figure out why, without Cas having to tell Dean and Sam about hearing them himself. Dean had just stopped being mad at him at Halloween abut keeping Sam’s secret. Finding out Cas was also keeping a secret, and secret about Angels would make him furious. If Uriel hadn’t threatened him…

Wait, Angels and Demons were after Anna because of this. Uriel hated him from the moment he saw him. Was that connected too? Why weren’t demons after him? And why was…. Why was Balthazar so quick to defend him and call him Cassie if Angels didn’t like…. Whatever he and Anna were?

Cas just had so many other questions now, and, following Sam down the steps to the panic room, he was determined to get answers. 

xXx

 

“Iron walls drenched in salt.” Dean gave her a non-humorous smile and hit the wall by the door. “Demons can't even touch the joint.”

“Which I find racist, by the way.” Ruby said, walking up towards them before leaning against the wall outside of the Panic Room. Cas paused before narrowing his eyes at her in confusion.

“Demon isn’t a race?” He said. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“And here I was missing your obliviousness, Casly.” She shook her head, before pulling out two little baggies. “Here.”

Dean frowned, hesitant to touch them. It was obvious what they were, but he held a strong dislike of them. “Hex bags?”

Ruby gave him a non-humous smile of her own. “Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers.”

Dean still had a moment of hesitation before taking them, but while Sam and Cas, the two people he had known for years, saw it, he didn’t think Ruby did. “Thanks, Ruby.” He said, ignoring how the words tasted in his mouth as he turned back to Anna, and handed her the hex bags. “Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?”

Anna just shook her head, looking down as the bag in her hand. “It's quiet. Dead silence.” She said, and Dean had to give it too her- the last few months, the last few days especially- have been awful for her, but she was still hanging in there. Still her words…

“Good. That's not troubling at all.” He said, forcing a laugh. He glanced at the others. Ruby just looked bored, Sam had gone back upstairs, and Cas was….

Cas was staring at Ana a little intensely. The girl hadn’t noticed but he needed to tone it down. ‘What is with him?’ Dean thought, as he subtly hit his arm to get him to look away from the traumatized girl.

“We're in trouble, huh?” Anna said, finally looking away from the bag right as Cas looked away from her, and at Dean. “You guys are scared?”

“Nah.” Dean said, as much false confidence as he could. 

He was fucking terrified. 

There were both Angels and Demons after them- that wasn’t so bad, fear wise. It was a little frightening, but it wasn’t so far out of Dean’s normal life. But the fact that it was Alastair that was chasing him? That it was Alastair that can, and was probably going to, come after them and hurt him again, and his baby brother, and now his best friend? It was enough to give him a panic attack, if he wasn’t pushing so much of it away. He couldn’t panic now, not in front of Cas, not in front of Sam, not in front of the bitch Ruby.

And certainly not in front of Anna, who needed them to be strong. 

“Hey, Dean!” Sam called from upstairs, and Dean nearly breathed a sigh of relief. The less people to see him if he ended up breaking down, the better. At the very least, Sam knew about Hell. He hadn’t, and maybe never would, tell Cas about that adventure. 

“Just stay here, okay?” He said to Anna, before turning to Ruby. “Keep an eye on her.” Ruby just gave a thumbs up, pursing her lips. He ignored her to look at Cas, who was once again staring at Anna, but thankfully less intensely. “Are you coming or staying?”

Cas bit his lip. Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s. Cas shook his head, looking away from Anna. 

“Yeah. I’m coming.” 

Dean nodded, heading up the stairs quickly. He could hear Cas behind him, just at a slower pace. He hoped Sammy found something, though it had been a short amount of time.

Sam was sitting at the desk, surrounded by books, clicking through things on his laptop. Dean couldn’t tell how much were books Sam himself was using and how many were just ones Bobby and Cas had out. At first glance it was hard to tell, as all of the books around him were religious books about angels. 

Sam glanced over as they walked up. Cas went to one side of the desk, while Dean went to the other. “Hey.” Sam said. “Where's Bobby?”

“The Dominican.” Both He and Cas said at the same time. He gave Cas a small smile. “He said we break anything, we buy it.”

“You talked to him?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“You didn’t answer the phone, so I called him this morning.”

“He's working a job?” Sam asked, not looking up from the laptop.

“God, I hope so.” Dean said, pulling up a chair. “Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap.”

He had to stifle a chuckle from the faces both Sam and Cas made from that image.

“Now that's seared in my brain.” Sam complained, while at the same time, Cas said, “Dean, never say that about my dad again.” This time, Dean actually laughed, short and quietly. Cas rolled his eyes, leaning against the desk as Sam gave Dean a bitch-face.

“All right, what did you find on Anna?” Dean asked. It was time to get serious. Sam sighed, and looked back at the laptop. Cas straightened up a bit, obviously interested. 

“Uh, not much.” Sam said. “Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife.”

“Riveting.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded before looking up at him. “But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first.”

“No?” Dean asked as Cs just looked at him confused. Dean realized that they haven’t explained much to Cas, but that was going to have to wait a minute.

“When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy.”

“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?” Dean joked. But even as he joked, he saw Cas narrow his eyes and look at the report on the laptop intensely. Dean frowned a little, as Sam turned back to the laptop himself, and suddenly remembered a conversation he and Cas had when they were teenagers.

“Wait, Bobby isn’t your dad?” 14-year old Dean asked. 16-year old Cas huffed.

“Yes, he is. That isn’t what I said.”

“You just said you were adopted!”

“Blood doesn’t make the family!” Cas snapped, before sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. My mom died from a monster when I was a little under 2. She made Dad promise to take care of me. And he did.”

Dean frowned. “And you were fine with that?” Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Dean I was 2.” He paused and tilted his head. “Though, to be honest, apparently I was fine for the next 6 months. I missed my mother, apparently, but that was it. But when I was 2 ½, I started freaking out. Claimed Dad wasn’t my dad. Scared him half to death with my crying and claiming my real dad would kill me.” Cas shook his head. “Dad said I stopped after a few weeks of that. He just figured it finally hit me that I had been with a stranger for the past few months instead of my mom.”

“Wow.” Dean said. Cas shrugged and checked the time.

“Come on, its time for dinner. We should find your brother.”

“Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again.” Sam said, jolting Dean back to reality. Dean blinked, looking away from Cas and back to Sam. Cas hadn’t even noticed him looking. “Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad.”

“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old.” Dean said, and it sounded weak even to his own ears. It was very similar to Cas’s story, but it had to be a coincidence. The circumstances were extremely different. Anna obviously had some type of powers- maybe she had also been traumatized by a monster when she was two.

Dean didn’t quite believe that, and the thoughtful face Cas was making didn’t help.

“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal.” Sam said, shrugging. 

“Then what changed?” Cas asked, looking over at Dean before freezing, looking over Dean’s shoulder. Dean just knew what he would see if he turned around and sighed.

“Why don't you just ask me to my face?” Anna asked, glaring, and crossing her arms. 

“Nice job watching her.” Dean grumbled, glaring at Ruby, who had come up behind Anna. Ruby just shrugged.

“I'm watching her.”

Dean gave Sam and Cas a look. Mostly Sam, as this demon only showed up because of him. Sam just ignored him.

“No, you're right, Anna.” Sam said. “Is there anything you want to tell us?”

“About what?” Anna snapped. Dean could tell she was at the end of her rope. While it was a little annoying, Dean didn’t think he could blame her, not after the last few days.

“The angels said you were guilty of something.” Sam said. Cas frowned. 

“Why would they say that?” He asked, stepping forward. 

“You tell me.” Anna said, running her hand through her hair, and slumping into a chair by the door. “Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know.”

“You don’t have any idea?” Cas asked, almost sounding defeated. Anna sent a glare his way. Dean had to feel like he deserved it- Cas knew better than to give up this early. Cas fell silent. No one said anything for a long moment. Dean racked his brain, trying to think of what to do next. This house wasn’t protected against angels, and as Ruby showed, not completely against demons either. Anna could only stay in the panic room for so long, and even then, that left Sam, Dean, and Cas wide open to Angel and Demon visitors. 

“Okay. Then let's find out.” Sam said suddenly, getting up from the desk. 

“How?” Anna asked, looking at his brother.

“I think I know someone.”

xXx

“Pamela, hey!” Sam said, trying to sound happy. He was happy to see her- somewhat. He was glad she was mostly ok, after what happened last time. But the situation was bad, and seeing her having to be led, with those glasses, was a sharp reminder of what Balthazar did to her.

“Sam?” Pamela asked, reaching out a hand in his direction. Sam took it gently, trying not to startle her.

“It's me. it's Sam.” He said, trying to help her get her bearings. He was about to tell her who else was in the room, before Pamela continued like she didn’t hear him.

“Sam?” She asked again, and Sam could barely get out a “Yeah,” before she continued. “Sam is that you?”

“I'm right here.” Sam said, now suddenly more worried. Did Balthazar hurt more than her eyes? Was she ok? Would she even be able to help-?

Pamela laughed. “Oh. Know how I can tell?” Sam stared at her before jerking away as she grabbed his ass. She laughed again, and Dean gave him a smirk. He glared at his brother- it wasn’t funny. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course, I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon,” She pointed to Ruby, who just huffed and rolled her eyes at Pamela’s tone. “This cute thing is Casly Singer,” She reached over and grabbed Cas’s ass as well. Cas blushed and also jerked away, but much farther than Sam did. Sam had to bite back a smirk. Ok, so it was a little funny. Just not when it was happening to him. Pamela turned towards Anna, who was back sitting on the cot in the panic room. “And that poor girl's Anna.” She paused before smirking. “And that you've been eyeing my rack.”

Sam blushed and stuttered. Pamela waved her hand and stepped closer to Anna.

“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most.”

Sam cleared his throat as muttered, “Got it,” as Pamela started talking to Anna.

“Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela.”

“Hi.” Anna said, sounding a little nervous.

“Dean told me what's been going on.” Pamela smiled. “I'm excited to help.”

“Oh.” Anna paused. “That's nice of you.”

“Oh, well, not really.” Pamela said, waving her hand again. “Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it.”

“What? Why?” Anna asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

“They stole something from me.” Pamela said, before pausing. After a moment, she took off her glasses. Sam forced himself not to suck in his breath as he saw her white eyes. God, they remind him too much of Lilith. “Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?” Pamela laughed, before putting the glasses back on. Sam was glad. He didn’t like looking at those eyes, and glancing at Dean, he didn’t either. Cas didn’t seem to have a reaction, but then, Sam didn’t think he ever met Lilith. At least, not for long. “Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry.”

Sam just hoped this would help. 

xXx

“Nice and relaxed.” Pamela said, sitting in a chair beside Anna, who now laid on the cot. Sam watched next to his brother and best friend outside the door. They had crowded a little, but they all wanted to see, so Sam wasn’t going to complain, no matter how uncomfortable he was. “Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you.” Anna said, looking asleep, and sounding calm. Sam had to find it creepy, but kept his mouth shut.

“Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?” Pamela asked. He felt rather than necessarily saw Cas shake his head, almost like he disagreed. 

“I don't know. I just did.” Anna said.

“Your father...” Pamela paused. “What's his name?”

“Rich Milton.”

“All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old.”

“I don't want to.” Anna said, eyebrows furrowing. Sam bit his lip, and worried they were going to have to stop this. Anna seemed to be getting distressed, and he didn’t want that. 

“It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need.” Pamela pushed soothingly. Sam suddenly had a brief flashback to them trying to summon Balthazar. Was Pamela always this pushy? He hoped this time didn’t end as bad.

Anna shook her head. “No.”

“What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?”

“No. No! No.” She screamed, and Sam tensed, ready to run in a stop this. He only stopped himself because he felt, at this point, it would do more harm than good. Dean hissed next to him, and Sam could see his hand tightening its grip on the doorframe. “No!”

Pamela tried to calm Anna down, but it didn’t work. Anna just kept screaming, screaming about how her real dad was going to kill her. Sam didn’t like this, not at all, and he exchanged a look with Dean. Was it worth it to stop this now? 

“Anna, you're safe.” Pamela tried, but Anna screamed louder. 

“NO!”

The lights exploded, and the glass shattered. Sam jumped, and he could feel Cas tense, and Dean reach for his gun by instinct. Was that Anna? It couldn’t be, unless she had some secret power no one knew about. Sam was about to yell over the screaming at Pamela to just wake her up, when Dean left the spot next to Sam and walked into the room before Sam could grab him. 

“Anna?” He asked, slowly walking towards her, as if this would do her any good. Pamela frowned, turning to Dean’s direction and holding up a hand.

“Dean, don't.” Pamela said, right before Anna threw his brother across the room. Pamela cursed, and quickly started counting down to wake Anna up.

“Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.” She paused, and the screaming stopped abruptly. Anna just blinked on the cot, before slowly sitting up. Her face was blank, however, and Sam was worried they just did more harm than good. “Anna... Anna? You all right?”

“Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot.” She spoke calming, but she gave Pamela a small smile, which went a long way to calming Sam’s nerves. “I remember now.”

“Remember what?” Cas asked, a little hastily. Cas had been oddly invested in this ever since they brought Anna here earlier. Sam wished he knew why.

“Who I am.” Anna said simply, swinging her legs off the bed.

“I'll bite.” Dean said, rubbing his head where he hit the wall. “Who are you?”

“I'm an angel.” Anna said calmly, as if that answer didn’t make Sam’s head spin. Dean gave Sam a disbelieving look, one Sam was sure he matched. Pamela didn’t say anything, just stared at Anna as if she grew an extra head. And Cas….

He felt Cas freeze, so much so that Sam wasn’t even sure he was breathing. After a moment, Cas breathed, “What…?” Under his breath.

Cas was quiet, but apparently not quiet enough for it not to be heard in a silent room. Anna shifted her attention onto him and smiled a little. 

“Castiel. I wasn’t expecting to run into you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? Showtime, Showtime! 
> 
> It’s time for the part most of you were looking forward too! Anna’s here!!! Normally I don’t like doing full scenes from episodes if they don’t change, but this is build up to such a big revelation to the boys that I felt it was necessary. So more of this chapter is taken from the show than normal, sorry!
> 
> So the events leading up to going to Bobby’s are the same, just instead of Cas, it’s Balthazar that got banished with Uriel. Balthazar just dragged his feet a little more, since he isn’t the perfect soldier Cas was, and if he was ok with trying to protect Cas, why not Anna to a point?
> 
> I was thinking about having the full episode here, but it was getting long, and the fallout of this is a chapter in its own right. But expect part two soon!
> 
> Also, for the people on FFN reading this- this is a Dean/Castiel story. On AO3, I have it tagged, but I just realized I have given no indication to this here. If enough people are upset by this, then I might just take out those parts in the FFN version of the chapters, but you gotta let me know. 
> 
> Review and Comment! Tell me what you like, what you hated, what you want to see! Also, keep sending me your OCs! I’ll update again when I get some reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments!


End file.
